A Video For You
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Itsuki has a behind-the-scenes clip for Kyon


"Kyon!" Itsuki popped his head into the classroom, a light smile teasing his lips. "I have something to give you."

"Hrm?" The brunette responded, covering his mouth as he yawned, shoulders hunched, staring blankly at the computer screen that lit his dull eyes.

Itsuki slid over a flashdrive, still smiling that suspicious smile, but walked away with a good bye and a wave of his hand.

Without much thought, Kyon plugged the flashdrive in, sighing as it loaded up, a file showing up with the label "Movie clips".

"Must be for Haruhi's new movie." The classroom was silent, besides the clicking of the mouse, opening the file and beginning the movie.

* * *

_"Mikuru?" The calm voice asked, a little panic hidden in the back of his throat._

_"I-Itsuki!" Mikuru wailed, their voices off camera. "I-I-I needed someone to talk to!" Her voice was frantic, and the soft hiccups revealed she was crying, but there were quiet hisses of his words as he spoke, but led her over to his bedroom, sitting her on the bed, within camera shot._

_Dressed in shorts and a tank top, Mikuru's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs messy in her eyes. Itsuki was wearing casual clothing; Sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt._

_"What's wrong, Mikuru?" His hand was on her lap, holding her hand down with a soft smile._

_"I-It's Haruhi!" Her voice stuttered and wavered, but Itsuki patted her hand to attempt to calm her down. "She's been doing nothing but hassling me! I-I mean, I know it's for the be-best, it's our mission to satisfy her, but it's too much! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Voice increasing, tears streamed down her cheeks, and Itsuki wiped them away with his finger, face close to hers._

_"It's fine. It won't be much longer, I promise. I'm sure Kyon can convince her to leave you alone. If you need, call in sick tomorrow." His eyes crinkled with a smile, and a small smile lit her face, looking up at him._

_"Thank you, Itsuki…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes content on his, until a moment of silence was broken by a kiss. "Itsuki…" Her voice was soft and gentle, barely audible, but the noises of their lips greeting each other filled the quiet atmosphere, his hand moving up to hold her sweet face in his hands, planting soft kissing her jawline, moving down to her neck, where she lifted her head, allowing him to go ahead._

_"Mikuru, please, let me help you."_

_"Are… Are you sure?"_

_"I'll take good care of you; I promise." His hands lowered to her shoulders, lying her down on the bed with care, climbing atop of her, planting small kisses along her collarbone. With a nod from her, he took the hem of her shirt in his fingers, sitting her up as he lifted it over her head, her face flushed, her exposed skin cold, until his warm hand caressed her stomach, sucking on her collarbone. A hand wandered to her back, unsnapping her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Smirk crossing his thin lips as he cupped a breast in his hand, causing a loud gasp from her, turning into a subtle moan. Fingers played with the pink dud, his lips moving down to meet the other, giving it a sweet kiss, moving on to a gentle tug of his teeth, her back arching in surprised pleasure._

_"Itsuki," she said, sitting up, her eyes pleading with his. "Please."_

_"As you wish," he chuckled out, standing up and tugging his jeans off, a noticeable tent in his boxers, which she giggled at, but slid off her shorts and, with a quick shot of her white panties, took those off. He moved to his bedside table, digging around while she waited in the cold, her knees together as she began laughing nervously, turning into a joyous chuckle as Itsuki returned, unwrapping a condom and applying it, his member ready as he returned to his spot on top of her._

_"Ah!" She gasped into his new touch, his fingers sliding between her lips, finding the wet opening as he began to tease it a little, bringing out more moans from her, until their voices mumbled together, nodding and smiling. He pulled back, holding her hips, and fixed himself, sliding into her, groans from both teens, a moment of adjusting, then a steady pace began. Mikuru's large breasts jiggling with each thrust, her voice squeaking. Her ankles crossed behind his head as he leaned in, kissing her between pants, the redhead running her hands through his brown hair, grabbing onto it with pleasured moans._

_"Mikuru," he breathed out, between her cries of pleasure and calling his name repeatedly. Their bodies gathered sweat as it dragged on for a while, her voice jumping octaves as he pushed in harder, her breath getting rugged, ending with a loud moan, Itsuki mumbled something, but moaning out himself, giving a final thrust._

_Regaining their breathing, Mikuru released herself, relaxing and falling against the pillow, Itsuki getting up and removing the soiled condom with a satisfactory chuckle._

_"It-Itsuki," she huffed, turning to look at him, her chest still rising and falling harshly. "Thank you."_

_"I should be the one thanking you," he responded, passing a blanket to her. "Would you like to spend the night?"_

_"Oh, no, thank you! I should get back, actually!" Her words left her mouth in a hurry as she shook her head, angry at herself for getting carried away. "Thank you, though!" She repeated, getting dressed while he watched, a sheet around his waist, smiling._

_"Mikuru?" He stopped her while she was sliding her shoes back on, turning and he gave her a small kiss, whispering something that made her giggle, but she said her goodbyes and left._

_"Kyon," Itsuki's voice called out into the empty bedroom, until his figure appeared in front of the camera, sitting on his desk. With a smile and a wink, he turns off the camera._

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kyon screamed, pushing his chair away from the computer, his eyes wide and confused.

"What is it," Nagato asked, voice as bored as usual, and Kyon jumped out of his chair, pointing to the screen.

"Th-th-this video!"

"What of it?"

"I-I-It's…" Sitting back down, he didn't know how to explain it. Or how to explain the way it made him feel. Closing the file, unplugging the flashdrive and saying a quick goodbye to Nagato, he fled the room and dashed into the men's restroom.


End file.
